The Moon Pool
by SayaKisaragi Blood
Summary: Bella's whole life changed when she fell into a whole and jumped into the moon pool. She didn't expect to get a fishy surprise when she took a bath the next morning. How will Bella keep this secret without exposing herself to Charlie or Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat in the dark corner, curled up in a ball as she looked at the beautiful glowing blue water that seemed to have a little shimmer to it. The tear stain marks on her face were plain to see but somehow she couldn't the whole where her heart used to be bleed and cut open wider at the thought of the one and only _Jacob Black_.

She just hated what led her to her current situation.

_Jacob gave her a cold glare as she shivered in the rain. "You... You don't want me?" It felt like the Edward experience all over again, except with more pain than ever. _

_"I don't." He said with a monotone tone of voice, "Just leave and never come back." He turned his back on her and continued, "Or you're gonna get hurt." Then he ran, leaving her standing in the rain as the one man who could heal her left into the forest without a second glance. Bella didn't know what happened but she stumbled after them(he left with Sam and his posse)._

_She stumbled more before she broke into a sprint that would make anyone who called her clumsy shocked as she chased after Jacob._

_Bella didn't notice the hole ahead before she fell into said hole with a small gasp. She was falling at a fast rate, hitting her head and body on the way, until she reached the bottom. When she landed, she was still until she gave a moan and sat up slowly. _

_The small brunette looked around for a way out and without finding one, she began to panic "Help! Help me! Help me please! Help!" But no one heard her desperate calls, at least that's what she thought. With hope lost, she sat down, pulled her legs close, and sat there as more tears fell for the man who ripped her hole wide open._

Bella sighed as she looked at the water before crawling over to it. 'It really is beautiful..' She thought in slight awe as she put her hand into the crystal blue waters. She scooped up some water and washed away the muck and tears stains from her face before a idea came to her like a smack in the face and she rolled her eyes "Of course! I can swim to wherever this will lead me! I don't care as long as it is out!"

The brunette kicked off her sneakers and started to swim down when she saw a bright blinding light shine on the pool of water.

Bella saw the water bubble around her and instantly a tingling feeling overtook her whole and looked up to the brightest and biggest full moon she ever saw. She was so stuck in a trance that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps until a body blocked the moon and Bella was once in mind again. "Bella? Bells?" She recognized that voice "Dad? Dad?! Dad, I'm right here!"

She jumped out the water in a haste as a rope fell into the hole and she grabbed on but not before taking one last look into the water before she was pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

The human female watched as Charlie started to fret over her as she was safely pulled out the whole, which she found was just in the forest by the beach. She saw the Sam and Jacob with their 'club' but decided to ignore them as she turned to her father with a small smile "

I'm alright. I was going for a small walk when I tripped and well you know the rest." Charlie looked her in the eye and when she thought he might not believe her he gave a small sigh before ruffling her hair like he used to when she was younger "Alright kiddo just be careful next time, huh?" She nodded and stood. She could feel the eyes of the Sams Club(couldn't Help myself!) and ignored them "Why are **they** here?" She asked in an sickly sweet voice coated with false happiness. Bella gave herself a pat on the back for her tone of voice.

"WE came to help look for you, which we didn't have or want too, but did in the kindness in our hearts. So why don't you just drop the spoiled brat attitude?" One of them said as they sneered at the mere presence of her, "PAUL!" Jacob, Sam, and Charlie yelled as they glared at Paul who just settled for shutting up and glaring her way.

Bella honestly didn't care as she stood there and gave him a blank look. She turned and walked away while Paul put on a shit-eating smirk before she said "If that's all you got then your really weak _Paul_, " She spat his name like gum under her shoo, "Try to say something I haven't heard before you start to crack on someone. Now, I would like to go home, change out these clothes, and go sleep so good day to you all." Was the last thing she said as she left her audience stunned at what Bella said and Paul shaking in anger.

Inwardly, she smirked and felt very proud of herself as she heard the men behind start to catch up to her.

Then her mind went back to the pool of water, which she named Moon Pool, and how it glowed. It was a truly remarkable that made her glad to be the one to witness such a sight.

She didn't feel the eyes of the group of tall men staring at the back of her head, Paul with a glare directed at her.

Jacob gave Sam a look before said man said and motioned the boy to go to her. Paul scoffed at him and muttered "Whipped.." which caused the boys, except Sam and Jacob, to bust out in laughter which made Bella jump out her thoughts in surprise. She rolled her eyes and kept on walking until she reached the Black residence where Billy and her beloved red truck stood. "Bella.." Billy started but was shocked when Bella walked right past him.

She yanked the door open with a grunt as she jumped in and turned on her precious truck. Bella looked at the anger and shock on everyone but Billy and Charlie's face as she winked then drove out.

* * *

When she made it home she immediately got out her vehicle and ran in the house. Bella knew she smelled horrible and decided on a bath but before that she needed to eat.

She grabbed a granola bar and feasted on that while she got clothes and a towel ready.

The brunette finished her little snack and grabbed her clothes up before walking into the bathroom and locked the door. She stripped and turned on the water for a good soak in the tub. Bella set her hand under the water head and, deeming it hot enough, slipped in with a moan of relief.

She started to feel a tingly sensation go through her body but she just ignored it.

Oh how she wished she handn't.

Bella laid back with her eyes closed for a minute or so before opening them and looked down only to gasp in shock.

Her legs were gone. Gone. Zip. Zilch. Missing. Only to be replaced with a scailed copper colored tail and bra to match. Bella would have fainted on the spot if mot for the shock overcoming her whole being.

If that wasn't worse, a knocked resonated on her door accomponied by the voice of Charlie.

"Bells?"

Ugh! Could her life be any weirder.


End file.
